Max Warren
Max Warren is a Jock from Hearst High in High School Story. He is introduced in the Tutorial Quests. Max's Story Max is the son of the school principal at Hearst High and is the older brother of Mia. He is the main enemy from Hearst High of the school the player creates. When you meet Julian, Max has just joined the Hearst High football team and is the reason Julian is benched and subsequently transfers to the player's school in search of a team who will value him just as much as he values football itself. He is shown to be dating Kara, until she breaks up with him in the quest The Victory Banquet. Shortly after, he starts dating Lacey. Appearance Max has blonde hair in a short tousled hairstyle, blue eyes and olive skin tone. He wears the Level 1 Jock outfit with color variation; orange, white and green to represent Hearst High. Personality & Characteristics Max has been described as a rude, selfish, vain and unkind person (a bully), who, along with Kara, is willing to go to great lengths to sabotage (though he has yet to succeed) your school's plans to stay open. His softer side is also shown in his date quests as he was willing to do anything to gain the MC's approval and the look on his face when he was speaking about his childhood. This also gave some insight into why he is the way he is, most likely because his father, much like Julian's, is constantly pressuring him to be the best. He seems to like expensive designer clothing brands like Brooks Brothers and loves his luxurious lifestyle. In Hearst School Story, it is finally confirmed that Max is Hearst High's Running Back. Relationships Mia Max is Mia's older brother. Their relationship is tense and hostile most of the time, mainly because of Hearst's rivalry with the MC's School and Mia's belief that their father favours Max over her. However, in Life is a Beach, Mia explains that she and Max used to spend a lot of time together and were really close growing up. Evidence of this is in their vacation house; the shared bunk bed and a picture of them in childhood with their happy parents. All of that changed when they got to high school and Max became a football star; his personality changes and so did his attitude towards other people. Despite this, they do love each other though they are both too stubborn to express it openly. This was highlighted in Mia's Story when Max rushed to the hospital after he heard that Mia collapsed. He even got angry at Julian and the MC after seeing them at the hospital Mia was staying at, thinking they had something to do with Mia's relapse. In Hearst School Story, Mia cooks Max a hearty breakfast to keep his strength up before a big game and was visibly disappointed for him when their father didn't turn up to watch Max play. Julian Back at Hearst High, Julian and Max were rivals and enemies. Max was the football captain so Julian had to do anything that Max wanted in order to get playing time on the field and even then, Julian did not get to play much. It is hinted at that the reason why Max didn't let Julian play is that he was threatened by Julian's talent. Julian and Max often get into fights, both physical and verbal, and still hate each other, even though they go to different schools. Kara Prior to the beginning of High School Story, she was dating Max and they were known as the "power couple" at Hearst High. Cracks in their relationship began appearing in the quest, Something Wicked, when Max refused to watch Kara in a production of MacBeth and his mistreatment of her. They break up after Kara defends herself and he moves on quickly and starts dating Lacey. Lacey Max is Lacey's current boyfriend. When they first met, they began flirting with each other immediately even though Kara and Max were still together. Soon after he breaks up with Kara, he and Lacey start going out. They are similar; both are sometimes unnecessarily cruel and will resort to anything to get what they want. Derek Derek is Max's best friend and trusted team mate. He is one of the only people Max seems to speak to with respect and without an ounce of pretentiousness. Trivia *He is a big fan of Ezra's music, and has expressed a desire for him to transfer to Hearst. *He does the P90X workout. *He is Hearst High's Homecoming King, most likely due to his father's influence. *During a date in the Fantasy Photo Booth, you find out cooking relaxes him. *Mia mentions in Getting on Track that Max's birthday is October 13th, making him a Libra in western zodiac. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Datable Characters